During the past year this collaboration has focused on synthesizing adequate quantities of the intermediates and characterizing their physical properties. Investigations on the optimal conditions to stimulate T-cell uptake are underway. Successful loading of T-cells with anionic fluorescent dendrimers has been demonstrated.